nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie City
Zombie City is a Country Creation genre game starting out sometime after 2013. The entire world has been overrun by a zombie invasion, and you start out as a single character, searching for supplies and survivors. Zombie City was based on Volcano's previous attempts at creating a zombie survival game, requiring less effort than the previous versions. The game was revived by Glock and is alive as of 01/22/2013. Organization Head Moderator: Volcano1qaz Moderators: 1)Rache Glock 2) Rpvictor Major NPC Countries Volcano's Scouts Volcano's Scouts is a global force of highly equipped scouting groups located all over the world. Scouting groups are mainly seen in modified APC's and helicopters, while the main army is equipped with 2013 military equipment. Volcano is the proclaimed leader of Volcano's scouts. Volcano's Scouts typically perform recon operations for Volcano, giving him insight to events going on all over the world. Volcano performs an occasional radio broadcast, but usually just plays music. Volcano's Scouts hand out supplies to reknowned survivors/survivor groups. These supplies come in the form of fuel, food, weapons, ammunition, armor, etc. Volcano's Scouts also give out military training to those who make the journey to one of their main bases in Nebraska. It has also been rumored that if a group has a large enough reputation, Volcano's Scouts will provide some military assistance. Rising Wyverns The Rising Wyverns are a band of ex-military raiders who are based in Croatia. They are the only possible threat to Volcano's Scouts, but in all likelihood would still lose in a war with them. The Rising Wyverns, being an ex-military group, have access to a large amount of pre-war technology, though not as much as Volcano's Scouts. The Rising Wyverns set up tributary systems on large civilizations with the ability to produce a sufficient amount of resources for RW purposes. They raid any civilization too small to provide them with resources, and slaughter men, women, and children alike. If any of the larger civilizations resist tribute systems, the Rising Wyverns use zombie-horde attraction methods to take them out. The Rising Wyverns generally ignore zombies, seeing them as a useful control method. Major NPCs Volcano Volcano is the leader of Volcano's Scouts. He hosts an occasional radio show broadcast all over the world from a safely hidden location. Utilizing tools from the pre-infection era, he collects information from around the globe. He occasionally takes an interest in Scorched City, a town where interesting things have been happening as of late. Talon Talon is the leader of the Rising Wyverns. He is a pyschopath with no regard for anyone's safety or wellbeing. He rules over the Rising Wyverns with an iron fist, killing anyone who dares question his authority. He usually wears military grade body armor, but not a helmet. Survivor Information (Do this yourself. >_>) -Info App- Group Name: Number of Survivors: Weeks of Food/Water: Vehicles: Description: Achievement Points: Zombies Killed: Unique Items Volco-Pop A soda invented prior to the apocalypse. When the cap is opened, the drink reacts with the air, instantly making the soda inside cold and carbonated. It was a very popular drink prior to the apocalypse and can be found in some shape or form in almost any country. Omni-Cide A very succesful pesticide invented prior to the apocalypse. It does not harm crops, and kills almost any insect that comes into contact with it. It is non-lethal to human beings, and is wide-spread. It comes in three forms, liquid, dust, and bait. Scorched Pills A succesful sleeping pill brand prior to the apocalypse. Tagged with the slogan, "Burns the energy right out of you!" It makes anyone ingesting it very drowsy, allowing insomniacs much needed rest. In large doses, it can knock someone out. Rache Ammunition A 9mm explosive pistol round. Prominent among firearms users, it is found sparesly since it is usually used. 123 Tanks 123 tanks were an experimental type of tank prior to the war. Instead of a traditional turret and cannon, it has three rail guns...two on top...one in the place of the cannon. It was named for its inability to fire all of the railguns at once, instead firing them in a 1..2..3 pace. Temporary Zombies Temporary zombies are zombies that are randomly added to the game and do not consist of the vast majority of the zombie hordes around the world. Class A These zombies have modified various structures in the body to increase strength/armor , or to fire bone-spike projectiles. ''Knights'' Zombies that have modified the human form to create external armor while increasing strength significantly. '"Crusader"' Zombie with enhanced muscle structures and bone-like armor. 100-200 Shots to eliminate. Flips tanks. The bone-like armor is assembled into a series of whitish plates with lines in the armor. The armor assembles into a shape reminiscent of St.George's Cross over the chest. Porcupines Zombies that have modified the human form to fire bone-spike projectiles at targets. Class B These zombies have modified the normal human limbs into specialized structures such as bone-spike-limbs, 'wings', or otherwise. ''Shredders'' Class B zombies that have specialized limbs developed for slicing through flesh. ''Acupuncture'' Class B zombies that have specialized limbs for stabbing rather than cutting. '"Hasteners"' Zombie with 4 spike/bone-like limbs. Moves at around 60 mph. Takes 20-30 shots to kill. Usually in packs of 4-5. 20-30 in large groups. 200 if you’re unlucky. Can flip armored Humvees '"Moths"' Zombie with a light skeleton. Filled with light gas. Non-Explosive. Two bone/spike limbs connected by a thin membrane on each side. Flies around, glides as well. (Flying: 5mph. Gliding: 15 mph) Usually in packs of three. 10-15 shots to kill. '"Spiders"' A zombie with eight bone/spike-like limbs. Climbs almost any surface. Takes 10-30 shots to eliminate. Class C These zombies have modified the human form to the use of chemicals, fire, and gases. ''Bombies'' Zombies that make use of chemicals to make themselves readily explosive. '"Terrorist"' Zombie with highly explosive body. Lacks limbs. 1 Shot to kill. Explodes near humans when possible. ''Molotovs'' Zombies that make use of chemicals and gases to produce fire. '“Flamethrower” ' Zombie with gas sacs protruding from its back. Emits the flame from its hands and mouth. Fireproof. Explodes into flame when the gas sacs are shot. 3-10 shots to kill if shot anywhere but the gas sacs. ''Ninjas'' Zombies that make use of gases for effects such as poison, camo, etc. '“Camo”' Zombie that emits a gas that makes it much harder to see/identify/spot. The gas makes the air shimmer, allowing you to find it. 10-20 Shots to eliminate '"Psycho"' This is a zombie that releases mind-altering gases. These gases force feelings of fear into those breathing them in. '"Grenadiers"' Zombies with six gas sacs on their backs. They remove these sacs and lob them at foes like grenades. The sacs explode after a few seconds, releasing a cloud of green gas containing the virus. The gas remains in a small area near the explosion, and the virus inside can only live for two to three minutes without a host. The gas dissappears after a few minutes, which returns the virus to a dormant state. Class D These zombies have retained some level of intelligence, and can make limited use of melee weapons and firearms. ''Indescribables'' Random, misc. zombies that can't really be defined. '"Crybaby"' A normal looking zombie that has a modified lung and vocal structure. The structure amplifies it's cries to an ear-bursting level. It screams until the ears of its target burst. Brainiacs Any zombies that show some ability to utilize firearms and melee weapons. '"Scientists"' Normal looking zombies that retain the abilities of a normal zombie, except with normal human speed. They are able to use firearms to some degree, as well as melee weapons. They can only be killed with a headshot. Boss Zombies These are zombies that are a great deal more massive and more difficult to eliminate than other zombies. '"Interfectorem"' Has four gigantic bone-spike limbs to support its massive body Has four armored faces on each side of the body that shoot out fire and car sized bone-spikes The larger front face also shoots flame and spikes. Has a heavily armored body Is twice the size of the cloverfield monster. Has the equivalent of AA guns that shoot acid and bone spikes. '"Supermoth"' Large slightly armored monster with four massive limbs connected by a large membrane to give the appearance of a moth. Flies and glides. Breathes fire. Half of the size of the cloverfield monster. Produces a deadly neurotoxin. Category:Developing Articles Category:Zombie City